


A Good Start

by 401



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, Facials, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Passion, Rimming, Rough Sex, Self Confidence Issues, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:24:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401/pseuds/401
Summary: They were by no means perfect.





	A Good Start

“You do something to me,” Steve mumbled foggily into Bucky’s neck.  
Bucky smiled, leaning in to Steve’s touch, arching his back as Steve’s fingers traced his spine, pushing his t-shirt up just enough to lick over his nipples with open mouthed kisses.  
“I don’t know how you do it, but you do,” he continued, letting his teeth graze across Bucky’s chest.  
Bucky knotted his fingers into the collar of Steve’s t-shirt and supressed a moan as the Captain bucked his hips upward into the tight space between them. Bucky’s knees were either side of Steve’s legs, straddling his lap. He felt exposed, the good kind of exposed, like he was being explored and owned. His muscles were shivering and unwinding under Steve’s searching palms. Peppered nips and bites covered his bare chest with pink spots of blushed skin, his lips matching.  
“I need you,” Bucky managed to gasp out, pushing his hips down and listening to Steve’s resulting groan.  
Steve grabbed Bucky’s thighs in response, a rough, desperate movement. Reassuring and reliable. I need you too. You have me. I’m not going anywhere.  
Steve always knew what to do. He knew how to make Bucky’s body relax, respond. He knew how to ease the crippling self-conscience that stood between Bucky and pleasure. He knew where to put his hands to subtly cover the parts that Bucky hated, he knew when the lights needed to be off, he knew when to start or stop.  
Yes, it was difficult sometimes. Sometimes they were both too torn for moments like this. Sometimes it was Steve who could not cope. Sometimes missions clung onto him with stained fingers that made him feel dirty and unwanted. They managed, regardless and it made the good times all that much better.  
“Take it all off,” Bucky whispered, “Please.”  
Steve chuckled, low in his throat, the husk of arousal taking away the usual softness in his voice and replacing it with rugged hoarseness. He pulled his t-shirt over his head, repeating the potion with Bucky’s. He lifted Bucky awkwardly and shuffled his jeans and underwear off. Bucky copied with his own as quickly as he could, before pushing his body back to Steve’s, no longer buffered by fabric and unwilling to relinquish the touch.  
“Turn over for me,” Steve asked softly, guiding Bucky with a gentle push to the hip.  
Bucky rolled over onto his front, his face against the sheets. He shivered at the immediate touch of Steve’s hands on the back of his thighs. His hands came to rest on his hips, then travelled back down, gently pushing Bucky’s legs open. He made a humiliatingly needy sound at this, pushing his hands into the mattress and arching up. Hands were replaced with mouths. Steve ran his tongue from his taint to his hole, his hands parting his cheeks roughly. The heat was overwhelming, the wetness. It was intimate, fuck it was intimate, and Bucky did not know whether to rub his cock against the bed or press up against Steve’s mouth, begging for more movement.  
“Jesus, Steve,” He moaned weakly.  
Steve continued, dipping his tongue in and out of Bucky, opening him up sinfully. The sounds he was making were filthy. The wet noise of skin against skin, the occasional moans, the husky whispers of praise or admiration whenever Bucky unravelled a little more. Soon, it took little effort. Soon, his thighs were shivering and his hips were twitching involuntarily as bolts of hot pleasure rooted themselves in his stomach and grew up into his chest, stealing the air in his lungs and the words in his mouth until all that was left was Steve’s name on his lips. Somewhere between blind pleasure and hearing himself get eaten out, there was the click of a bottle cap and Steve’s mouth was replaced by his fingers.  
Bucky crumbled, a strangled, cracked groan leaving him at the relief of being finally filled. Steve took the noise as his cue and hooked his fingers down hard, grazing his prostate. He pulled Bucky’s hips upward into an ‘ass-up’ positing, huffing a heated sigh at the obscene pose and how good it looked. One finger became two, two became three.  
“Please. Please, Steve. I need you,” Bucky whispered, his voice breaking around the prayer.  
Steve shushed him and rolled him over onto his back. Bucky winced as his own too-hard cock slapped against his hip, dripping precum on his skin.  
“God, you are going to be so easy to take apart,” Steve moaned.  
His face was enough to make Bucky need him. His eyelashes brushed his flaming cheeks, his hairline was damp with sweat and his pupils were blown. His eyes drunk in the sight of Bucky’s body hungrily and his breathing was shaky between parted lips.  
He slid him closed and moved his mouth down to his stomach, kissing a line full of promise towards Bucky’s crotch. His mouth closed around Bucky’s tip, sucking slowly and tracing the slit with his tongue.  
That was all he needed. Bucky’s toes curled and his fingers carved through Steve’s hair as he came in fast white ribbons across Steve’s cheek and his own stomach.  
“I’m so sorry,” Bucky gasped, “That was messy.”  
Steve coughed a laugh and sat up, wiping his face with his discarded t-shirt.  
“I’m not done with you,” He said plainly.  
He pulled Bucky back onto his lap like he was before. Straight away his fingers were back. Bucky silently thanked his fast recovery time as the rhythmic pressure of Steve’s fingers inside him made his cock twitch with renewed interest. The bottle clicked again. Time seemed to slow as Steve lined up and pushed into him. The angle knocked the wind out of Bucky’s chest.  
“You’re so perfect,” Steve growled, his vision blurred by the heat and tightness.  
His hips sped up, his hands on Bucky’s waist grew tighter, less careful. He was muttering filthy little groans, his eyes clenched shut and his head back against the pillows. The slap of Bucky’s ass against his hips punctuated his moans.  
Bucky clenched his own eyes shut, surrendering again to another racking orgasm. Steve followed instantly, his wires cut and he plummeted fast. A winded noise left his bitten, parted lips as he came, rocking his hips upwards, bottoming Bucky out almost uncomfortably hard.  
Bucky slumped forward and closed his eyes against Steve’s chest. His heartbeat drowned out the world around him, his hands in his hair anchored him to a world that seemed to waver beneath him. The room fell into place and his thoughts slowed.  
They were by no means perfect, but this was a start.


End file.
